Back To The Start
by betterthennone-x
Summary: "Her long blonde hair sat in a crown on the top of her head... He was hit by the bodily allure of the beautiful woman..." Amelie and Oliver when they first meet, of course, it doesn't go that well. Might make it into a series about Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin before MV. Review if you think so or not..


**Hey guys,**

**sorry I haven't wrote anything for ages but I found this in my documents and thought I might as well put it up. **

**I read Bitter Blood, and I cried, which I hardly ever do but... Yeah.. Won't say anything. *Zips lips***

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy. Oliver and Amelie when they first met (favourite pairing if you haven't guessed :3)**

**I might make it a small series on Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin before MV. Yes or no? Oui or non?**

**Terri xx**

* * *

Her long blonde hair sat in a crown at the top of her head, her pale blue dress clung close to her body and then flared out at the end and her grey eyes focused on the many faces around her. Oliver had noticed the presence of the woman walking down the long stairway when the other guests heads ad all turned, and when he faced her, he was hit by the bodily allure of the beautiful woman. After a couple of seconds of complete silence as the woman walked down the stairs, some of the guests started whispering quietly. Oliver could catch the odd conversation in his ear easily.

"That evil girl..."

"She never speaks so don't expect anything"

"Stop looking at her like that!"

"Bless her soul..."

Oliver listened in and out of each conversation, but he tried to ignore them and he kept focused on the woman until she reached the bottom step and her soft grey eyes skimmed his own. Straight away he looked away, back at the wine class he was holding in his hand. He swirled the wine around for a couple of seconds looking at the redness which reminded him so much of the refreshing liquid that he was very much dazed about now... Blood.

He'd been turned to one of these creatures of the night just a couple of days ago, that night he had been stumbling around Whitehall he'd known he was close to his death as his illnesses were very much worse then how they had been before. As he'd crouched to the ground, coughing up blood beside the steps, a man walked down them and crouched down beside him.

_"If you want to live and regain the power and control you once had tell me now and I can make it happen"_

_"What are you talking about fool? This is no joke"_

_The man opened his mouth and the man's fangs became visible "I can make you like me, I am immortal, come, join me"_

Of course, Oliver took the invitation and he wouldn't of had it any other way, any chance of getting the power that he had once retained back he would take; at all costs necessary.

But now, all that was out of his mind, he was to busy trying not to glance at the stray woman who was standing at the bottom of the steps being bombarded by many suitors whom which wanted to get her attention. Oliver himself contemplated going down over towards her but he could sense the detest in her face at all the men around her.

0.

Amelie would have done anything to get out of the situation.

Really, she would have. As much as she adored the attention she was getting it annoyed her. She had only been in the ballroom for three minutes yet already she had been asked way to many questions for her immortal life. She felt like screaming at all the pitiless humans and even vampires to get out of _her_ home. Yet, she should have been use to the constant balls and dances that occurred, her father had them many a year and it would waken her from her precious sleep that she adored so much as it reminded her of her old life. Being human.

Amelie never did want to be changed into a vampire, she'd known her father had been changed only a few weeks before her and this caused her to not really know about them. Of course, she'd heard the myths and rumours that killings had occurred which left dead people with two holes in their necks which (as she'd thought) all the mad people said were vampires. It was only when her own father had come home and she'd seen him rip apart her own mother and younger sister in front of her own eyes, that had broken her heart and had replaced it with the icy remaining of what was her heart now. That was the night her father had changed her into a monster like him, against her own will. She knew well enough that bishop knew that Amelie would have rather been killed to join her mother and sister then become a monster like him and be with him for eternity; that's why Bishop had changed her in the first place.

And she despised him for it.

"Madam do you wish to dance?"

"No thankyou, maybe later"

"Miss, would you like me to get you some refreshments?"

"No, I'm fine thank you"

"You must stand with me and tell me about yourself ma'am"

"I am busy at the moment, later and then we'll see"

Ergh. Why did they not leave her alone? She was in no mood to tolerate the constant requests for dancing or refreshments. Amelie, looked around her and saw, on the other side of the room, that there was an elder man with greying hair standing frozen and swirling his deep red wine about in his glass. She'd never seen him at any of the other balls and she slowly made her way over to him, attempting to dodge the many people around her.

When she got closer she could sense that he was in fact a new-born vampire, but she could feel his alluring power radiating off of him, just like what occurred to her. As she made her way over to him she thought the people got the idea that she was going to talk with somebody else and they slowly wore off.

0.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice sounded behind Oliver and he lifted his head from looking in the glass and turned on his heel to come face to face with the woman from earlier. She was quite small but her long slender heels improved her hight a little, Oliver was still taller then her though which normally would make someone look more fragile, but not her. She looked powerful and graceful like a queen. For a second, Oliver paused looking her over before replying to her.

"Yes? Do you want me to move?" He said harshly, he didn't mean for it to sound that bad and rusty but it was probably true, what would she want with him? However though, when he said this the woman's lips parted a bit and formed a small 'O' shape as she couldn't believe that someone would say that.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman said icily, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him, but the small sides of her lips lifted just a little bit.

"No I do not and to be frank I do not care" Oliver replied.

"_I_ am Amelie, daughter of the man who owns this house"

"You are Bishop's daughter?"

0.

"Yes, why? Regret what you said?" Amelie said, trying to hide the smile that was trying to enter her lips. She found the very instance of talking to this man that he was quite different.

"Of course I do not, I never regret what I do or say, I am Oliver by the way" Oliver said, Amelie looked him over quickly gain, he had been changed in about his fifties and his hair was going grey at the roots. He had dark eyes and high cheekbones, he stood straight which reciprocated that of how a soldier stands. That was when it hit her, this was Oliver Cromwell. Military leader, political leader and before he was the Lord Protector of the Commonwealth. She knew then that her father must have been the one to change him, Oliver Cromwell was a power rich man and she knew her father would use him.

"You are Oliver Cromwell, yes?" Amelie asked.

"Yes I am, so do not think that you can speak to me with any dishonour, girl" Oliver snapped, he was obviously aggravated by his past.

"I hope you are aware that I am centuries older then _you_ Mr Cromwell" Amelie replied, adding more ice to her tone yet not raising her voice, she never did raise her voice to anyone.

"Of course, I forgot, yet again; I do not care"

"And it is just as well that you do not, it would show weakness"

"I know that!" Oliver said, raising his voice "leave me now woman, you are highly aggravating"

"Can you not withhold your anger, Mr Cromwell?" Amelie said, knowing well enough that she was teasing him about who he was. "Anyway, I must go now I do not like to stay at these balls for that long." Amelie said, turning around and starting to walk "I trust you shall be leaving tomorrow"

"Actually no I am not, I am staying here" Oliver said, Amelie came to an abrupt halt, her heel loudly clicking against the polished marble floor. She pursed her lips together and took an unnecessary breath in before turning around quickly.

"Well, I trust that shall be exciting" She muttered before turning back around and walking away, trying to stop herself from stomping so her heels wouldn't click loudly.

0.

Oliver grinned at the torment he'd just caused the woman, he'd enjoy tormenting Amelie hile waiting to regain his power and control over everything.


End file.
